geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
MYCUN (franchise)
The MYCUN franchise, produced by MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment, consists of four films: MYCUN: The Movie (2005), Legend of MYCUN (2008), MYCUN and the Mystery to New York (2012) and MYCUN Forever (2016). The first two were distributed by Universal Pictures and 20th Century Fox, while the third and fourth films were distributed by Fox only. A television series, Adventures of MYCUN, aired on Cartoon Network from 2008. The word "MYCUN" is pronounced as "my-con." The franchise features the adventures of the MYCUNs — Gabriel Garcia, Red Puckett, the Minions, Gru, Hiro Hamada, Norman Babcock, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline Jones, Agatha Prenderghast, Bernard Bear, Victor Van Dort, Victoria Everglot, Emily the Corpse Bride, Jak, Daxter, Luca, Iken, Naomi, Misuzu Makihara, Shougo, AAAA, Violet, Structure, Kozu, Adventurer, and other apes (such as chimpanzees, gorillas, and orangutans), set in a fictional city, called MYCUN City. But their life there is occasionally interrupted by attacks from villains such as Carrie Underwood, Koba, Dark Gabriel and others, so Gabriel must occasionally team up with the MYCUNs to stop their plans. And all this happens during their daily life. The first film was traditionally animated, making the first (and only) film in the series to be traditionally animated, while the other films, which all of the them were produced by Gabriel Garcia, were computer animated. A fifth film is scheduled for a June 7, 2019 release date. Film series ''MYCUN: The Movie'' (2005) MYCUN: The Movie, the first film in the series, was released on December 16, 2005. The film shows Gabriel Garcia living in a boring life at his house in Pennsylvania, USA with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars in real life. He wants to think of something, but when a message from his nemesis, Carrie Underwood, appeared on his computer, she said in the message that she'll be taking over Gabriel's Imaginary World. So Gabriel had to enter a portal, which Loy built, to the Hoodwinked! universe to see Red Puckett, who saw Carrie Underwood and her evil friends, Miranda Lambert, Brad Paisley, Kelly Clarkson, Barney the Purple Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Caillou, Chae Cook, Peppa Pig, the cast of Mother Goose Club, and the cast of Hoopla Kidz taking over that universe and even other media universes, including the Despicable Me universe, The Legend of Zelda universe, the Ico universe, the Coraline universe, the ParaNorman universe, and worst of all, Gabriel's imaginary world. Following Gabriel through the portal to his workshop, Red meets Gru, the Minions (which were Gru's minions), Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline Jones, Norman Babcock and Agatha Prenderghast, and Gabriel created his team called "MYCUN". Together, the MYCUNs go through a portal to Gabriel's imaginary world and must save it to defeat Carrie Underwood and her henchmen, who are ruling Gabriel's world. So it's up to the MYCUNs to stop Carrie Underwood and her henchmen from ruling Gabriel's world before it's too late. ''Legend of MYCUN'' (2008) Legend of MYCUN is the second installment in the series and the sequel to the 2005's MYCUN: The Movie, released on February 1, 2008. Announced in April 2005, unlike the previous film, which was traditionally animated, the sequel was entirely computer-animated. The sequel follows on Gabriel Garcia, now 18 years old, becoming a king and the leader of the MYCUNs and other characters, and Red Puckett's husband (who becomes Gabriel's girlfriend from the first film) in his own village known as "MYCUN Village", located near at his own city known as "MYCUN City" with his newcomers, Bernard Bear, Victor Van Dort, Victoria Everglot, Emily the Corpse Bride, Hiro Hamada, Jak, Daxter, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Luca, and other apes, and makes his home to be "epic awesomeness and MYCUN-ish" until they have to defeat Koba and his evil group of apes with guns, Grey, Stone, Abe, Evil Minions, Caillou, and his clones, bad preschool/babycharacters, such as Mother Goose Club, Hoopla Kidz, Busy Beavers, LittleBabyBum, ChuChu TV Kids, CVS 3D Rhymes, and other bad people, who are trying to destroy Gabriel and take over Gabriel's new city, and his imaginary world as well. ''MYCUN and the Mystery to New York'' (2012) MYCUN and the Mystery to New York is the third entry in the series, and was released in 3D on June 15, 2012. The film's screenplay was written by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, and is based on Little Guy and The Mystery to New York. It focuses on Gabriel and the MYCUNs looking for a mystery to New York and Homer and Bart Simpson, and they must stop Koba from ruling New York. ''MYCUN Forever'' (2016) Taking place three years after the events of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, Koba creates an evil clone of Gabriel Garcia named "Dark Gabriel" and moves to a far away place to built his new empire with his henchmen since his old lair collapsed. At there, he plans to make a machine to destroy MYCUN City and fleet. Meanwhile, Gabriel suddenly recalls his childhood memories. Remembering something about his biological mother Christina Garcia accompanied by the MYCUNs and hearing about Koba moving to his new empire, he sets out on an adventure to find Christina with the MYCUNs (along with Lavender). They arrive at Koba's empire when Koba and Dark Gabriel teamed up with Tigger, Grover, and Elmo. The MYCUNs meet The Cook, Bert and Ernie at some point, who were arrested by Koba, and they must defeat Koba and his henchmen and destroy Koba's new empire before it's too late. Fifth film (2019) In May 2015, Taylor Grodin said that it is possible that the series could see six more sequels after MYCUN Forever, bringing it to a ten-film series. On April 27, 2016, C. Elbourn said he had no plans for a fifth film, but was open to the possibility. On June 22, 2016, 20th Century Fox announced that a fifth film is scheduled for a June 7, 2019 release date. Spin-offs ''MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite'' (2018) The film follows how Gabriel and his team, the MYCUNs, had heard that MYCUN City is in trouble, and it's because Koba and his minions are taking over every GreenyToons universe and the real world where humans live. After researching for a Wikia user named Laser Pikachus (Mikko), the MYCUNs had to recruit other good characters from other GreenyToons universes and defeat Koba, his devious henchmen, and other evil GreenyToons characters, especially Gree Guy, before the invasion occurs. Television series Adventures of MYCUN is an animated television series based on the MYCUN film series. The show was originally intended to first air in March 2008, but it was delayed and officially premiered on Cartoon Network on July 5, 2008. All of the cast from the films reprised their roles in the show. After the show ended on May 9, 2014, Elijah Wood, who voices Gabriel Garcia, stated that he was unaware of any plans for season eight. However, the following month, Gabriel Garcia, the creator of the show, stated that the show would be revived in late 2014, starting with "MYCUN Reunion", which aired on October 25, 2014. Short films Four short films based on the MYCUN films, all directed by Taylor Grodin, Dial "G" for Gabe, Like a Boss!, MYCUN-usical and MYCUN Outs were released in 2006, on the film's DVD and Blu-ray. Legend of MYCUN DVD and Blu-ray release in 2008 included another four short films also directed by Grodin: Where's My Glasses?, Monkey Business, MYCUN of the Apes and The Minions' Missing Adventure. A traditionally animated short film, titled Minion-Ape Battle, was released in 2012 on the DVD and Blu-ray release of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York. Reception :For more details on the reception of each film, see the "Reception" section on each film's article. Box office performance Critical and public response Cast and characters More coming soon! * A dark gray cell indicates the character does not appear in the film, special, or T.V. series. *(y') indicates the actor portrayed the role in a flashback scene when the character was younger. *('c) indicates a cameo appearance. Crew Video games TBA Theme park attractions TBA Chronology TBA Trivia *This is one of the few Geo G. franchises to be credited as "Gabriel Garcia." Category:Movies Category:MYCUN: The Movie Category:Legend of MYCUN Category:Franchises Category:MYCUN: The Movie Wiki